


Locked Doors

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Series: Intruding on the Highest Levels [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Jester Lavorre, Angry Caleb, Angst, Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast Friendship, Caleb Widogast-centric, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Caleb Widogast, Memories, Multi, Nascent Nein-Sided Tower, POV Beauregard Lionett, POV Lucien, POV Yasha (Critical Role), Pining Caleb Widogast, Sad Caleb Widogast, Some Humor, the top floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: The Eyes of Nine have agreed to behave, Beau and Yasha finally set out a date to go exploring and Caleb reorganises the tower to allow everyone in. How can it go wrong?Well, it can start with one question; what's up with Fjord and Jester?Spoilers for 121 and almost an imagination of 122 but also not quite an imagination of it.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Lucien
Series: Intruding on the Highest Levels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122110
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	Locked Doors

Lucien agreed to behave himself and with the word that Veth would not take a second attempt at the Tomb Takers – or at least not get caught – all was good to set up the tower. Caleb took some time while they were walking to plan out some reorganising.

Beau walked up beside him, “Hey, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah?”

“I was planning to take Yasha on a date, inside of the tower, should I wait until it’s okay?”

Caleb gave it a wonder and shook his head, “No, no, by all means, can’t let them stop you. Any ideas?”

“Well, I’m not sure completely because best for all of us to be at dinner.”

“Definitely. United front.”

“So I was thinking that maybe like an obstacle area or a place to like find things.”

“Yeah, sure. I can make up an alternative to golden dicks on the island in the events room, like little clues to find a thing just have to make something.”

“Hey you said if we had the gold you could make the dick.”

“I did.”

“If I get you a glass from dinner could you make her a glass flower.” She explained, excited, attempting to hold it back like an empire child.

“I can definitely do that. You may choose what you wish but Amaryllis would be a good ideal, not overly complicated with the glass, would likely only need one, not so used as a rose and stands for love, beauty and determination.”

Beau’s eyes widened with anticipation to such an idea, “That’s perfect. How do you know that?”

“It was my mother’s hobby when I was a boy. She used to tell me even if the person receiving did not know the meaning the gods did and would take such a message very seriously.” He told her, adding, “There is still plenty to see in the tower but I will set out the hide and seek in one of the event rooms. The others are staying in the guest room.”

“Oh, yeah we could go explore. What about the top floor?” She asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

Caleb’s response was immediate, “No. …Not with prying eyes.”

To his surprise she didn’t ask but shrugged, he assumed because he was making a flower and helping set up her date night.

As night fell upon them and they felt more at ease having made more headway on their journey and less arguing Caleb began setting up the tower in front of everyone.

After a minute had passed the door shimmered itself into existence.

“May I introduce you into my home?” Everyone walked in and Caleb held Jester’s hand back, “Jester, could you send a message to our friend and see if he needs anything?”

Her eyes brightened and she nodded seriously with the secret in tow as Caleb walked into the house and introduced them. He showed them around the main areas and even up to the floor with their room.

They had 5 bedrooms set out in what was now an open plan area. The fireplace took strong in the corner, the colours of dark blue to light blue with sillouettes of things taken from the Mighty Nein’s dreams of the city, a bar full of drinks and snacks and two couches took up the space. They seemed pleased with it and pleased to stay together. The dream sillouettes did seem to interest them all, Lucien included which had been part of the intention, a little bit because he couldn’t help himself be a host and it was the only fact he knew about them.

“Where are the others in your party then?”

“They’ll have stayed in the salon, at which I have something for everyone to hear so if you will all come with me.”

Everyone was down in the salon waiting upon them.

“Okay, because this is new and not very comfortable, now all the doors lock. Here is a key for each of you.” He handed each out, with the initial into the key with the exception of Eyes of Nine who had E as their initial then kept his eyes on them, “You are more than welcome to explore from your room down with the exception of Caduceus and Yasha’s room and the blue doored event room, it got wrecked last time and I need to reconstruct.”

“And if they give permission to explore?” Nonagon asked.

“With freely willing permission, of course you may.” Caleb replied.

“And you told us of the floors.” Cree asked.

“Yes.”

“But this is a nine sided tower.”

“Glad to see the eyes work.”

“So not nine floors.”

“Not yet. A work in progress. Until it’s complete tends to look empty and hollow.” He said, the surprise on the Mighty Nein’s faces enough to quieten the Eyes of Nine, then turned back and seemed to count around to Fjord, “Fjord, your turn, what’s for dinner?”

“Hmm, how about fish? But something really warming.” Fjord answered with a grin, glad the conversation could be switched onto something much more pleasing and not tense.

“Could do fish curries?” Caleb offered and Fjord agreed, it had been far, far too long since he had one of those that tasted good and he trusted the damn cats as much as they made him sneeze. They rang the bell and Mittens came through, “Fish curries and of course pancakes and is there anything you all would like?”

Jester silently punched the air in triumph when he said pancakes which all of them smiled at before switching their eyes to the Nine from the Nein, “We’d like meats if you don’t mind, also curried.”

“Yep, 2 other meats in rather larger bowls and a variety of fish curries as well as rices and spices and naans if you would be so obliged, Mittens.”

The Nine seemed surprised to be catered upon at their request but glad of it. There was only time really to organise sitting at the table before the cats of every shape and size bring out food and drinks. The Nein sat almost opposite the Nine, Yasha and Caduceus as the top and tail of the table. Lucien sat opposite Jester and flashed a smile the whole of them, at this point they were rather thankful that he wasn’t smiling through all of the rest of the Nine.

They were all digging in by the time Jester’s pancakes arrived, she flashed a smile to Caleb and he held his not-smile smile they knew before picking some more of the rice.

“Delightful. Speaking of which, so is our room. Thank you.”

“You are welcome, when trust is built we could put you in your own rooms.”

“We’d prefer to be together.” Cree answered before they even talked about it. Everyone around the table seemed to nod, they all understood. Jester and Fjord both reached for the same bowl then fumbled over each other for a few moments.

“Okay, are we supposed to ignore that? What’s with you? Did you bang wrong? Did you kiss? Did you…” Tyffial asked in the first show of her own personality they had spotted yet. Everyone picked up on the eyes widening as everyone continued to eat.

“Oh, they kissed.” Lucien cooed, his tone not discerning whether he was trying to be nice or mocking.

Yasha felt fortunate for her place on the table because her eyes flew to check on Caleb who was sat next to Jester and from her spot to look at any of them was to look at all 5 on her left – Beau, Fjord, Jester, Caleb and Veth. Caleb’s eyes were on Jester then Fjord, he wasn’t surprised and it was only deep down she could see how hurt he was. The only clue to everyone else was a soft smile as he waited for either of them to speak. He’d known something had happened. There was a closed mouth smile as they still ate and a swift nod and the Nein knew better than to stare at Fjord or Jester when getting them to talk.

“Yeah, we did.” Jester answered.

“Well, was it good?” Lucien asked, genuinely seeming interested. There was a spark of flare about Lucien to Jester, he couldn’t hold back interest in a fellow tiefling it seemed, “Was it clumsy? Did you see fireworks? Is he a bad kisser? Was it electric? Passionate? Sweet? Did it feel like the eye of a storm?”

“That’s private.” Fjord answered.

“You do seem like the private type, but little blue?”

Her pause seemed to give everyone else pause. She was finding the words and it left people on tenderhooks even as little a pause as it was.

“You don’t have to answer, Jester. That’s your business.” Fjord assured just as Jester began to speak.

“It was sweet, it was lovely, he is a good kisser.” Jester replied.

Caleb was more in shock over these questions and answers than realising they had kissed. He had meant to say something sooner about privacy, this was his home, but she seemed to want to answer. That answer though was not the one he was expecting. It was heartbreaking and yet curious and enticing to hear.

“And?” Lucien asked.

“And you are yet again intruding.” Beau couldn’t hold back anymore and was giving Caleb the eye for not saying a word yet, he had the excuse of just taking a bite.

“She gave me an answer.”

“And you continued to press, if she wished to elaborate she would have done.”

“I said it was private.” Fjord stood firm.

“She may speak for herself.”

“I may.” Jester answered with a smile, “so when I wish to kiss or speak more I will. Why? Do you want to know if he’s a better kisser than you were?”

Now it wasn’t just the Nein that was on tenderhooks. Everyone’s eyes widened and all faces turned to her.

Lucien grinned, “I do.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes, “Shame then. Molly and I never made out. This was my first proper kiss, once I have had more than one kiss, I’ll be sure to tell my friends and you and everyone from the rooftops how a variety of different types of kisses feel.”

There was a state of a released breath between everyone. Lucien found he enjoyed that tension much more, “I could volunteer my services.”

Fjord snapped his eyes up, “So much touch her without permission you won’t see Aeor.”

“Like you could do anything.”

Caleb saw Jester had gone into getting Fjord to relax mode and realising she wouldn’t get a word in edgeways while she was relaxing him stood her ground, “No but she could.”

The others were getting whiplash from the speed of volume to utter silence. Lucien seemed to consider this a moment, “That’s true but I did say volunteer, that does imply permission you have to admit.”

“And that would be her choice but not while we are eating dinner altogether. Our friends have been trying to find the time and space to tell us their news before you forced it into the open. It is rude to be rude guests and you have been considerate,” He nearly choked on the word, “so far but you will only get 3 warnings, verbally, I lock you all in your room with only the cats to give you snacks or books, then I take the tower down and we stay in the dome and you set up fire. You are accustomed to that I’m sure but it does not seem intelligent to negate a room for the sake of manners.”

He conceded, “True. I take it we are on our first warning.”

“No, it would be unfair of me as a host to only tell you your warnings once you are on one. I thought the reward of the food, bed and cat massages would negate the need to warn you. Consider yourself aware now.” Caleb answered, in an almost scholarly way, “Enter a private room without permission, do consider all 3 warnings used.”

There were murmurs between everyone and Jester gave Caleb a grin. Fjord nearly calm gave him a smiling nod. He nodded at them both and focused on his food. There seemed to be an agreement and conversation took a calming turn. It was almost starting to grate when both refused to talk about anything that could be used against them or involved Molly. Even Caduceus was beginning to lose his temper.

It was Veth who dropped, “Well, we have met the Bright Queen and the Cerberus Assembly.”

That got attention. They found if they didn’t talk too in-depth either of them could exchange stories. Caleb gave Veth a thumbs up and she mirrored it. Drinks helped loosen ties and tension. After dinner they headed to the salon and an aversion from tarot became apparent so games were gotten out and multi-deck rummy made every single person one on one. It was on the razors edge of pleasant and when Caleb went to go grab a book for later Beau came over pointing out one of them and subtely handing him a glass. He grabbed his book and headed to one of the corners to read and cast the glass into something else. There were a few arguments but nothing in comparison to what had nearly transpired earlier. Then Cree asked about the going exploring and Caleb, sure every other room was locked, told them all that yes there were more things to see if they went discovering.

Lucien came up to Caleb after he passed the glass flower along and had settled. He almost thought that had been caught and Caleb was going to have to laugh him out of the house with any accusation about Beau and him. He didn’t though. Caduceus gave him a shrug where he was brewing his own tea. He drank more of his spirits.

“Is it really dead people tea?”

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

He nodded, considering this before asking another question, “What room are we staying in?”

“It’s a spare bedroom.”

“But you could make the space change any time what I’ve heard. Why make a spare bedroom?”

“Its original form is Molly’s room.”

“Are you having me on? He’s been dead a while, your talents, your levelling, you haven’t had this long.” His patience wearing thin once more.

“No. It’s my home and whether he is still with us doesn’t mean I would take it away. If they have a place in my heart they have a place in my home. Like Caduceus, Veth, Jester, Fjord, all of them. It stays as the spare room because it would be alike for Molly to have any one and everyone stay in his place.”

“A big heart…” Lucien said, trying to hold in his impatience for the subject and rolling his eyes, Jester smiled and Caleb made a point of not looking but smiled and she knew instantly, her attention went back to talking with Fjord and Otis, “It was my fault for asking.”

“It was. However, if you wish for a change of subject, somewhere on the lower floors there is at least one golden dick hidden. And that tea is now poured.” He responded, looking back down at his book.

It soon got round that the golden dicks were hidden and when things were all scattered Yasha and Beau went off to their date night. Caleb was a few drinks down at this point and keeping the bottle ready to pour. No one seemed to notice. No one was around. Around half an hour later, his head in his book he saw a leap onto the reading chair and saw a midnight blue cat, bumping her head against his arm. Idly, he began stroking the cat, took a moment to remember it was Jester and then noticing the movement of impatience, continued stroking down the back, leaning over and whispering, “Hey, Jester, leave the blue doors in the event room, Beau and Yasha are having a date and they’ll notice you, okay? Also, if you are wanting clues about the dick, think about Traveler colours.”

She purred and he lifted his hand to let her leave, she headbutted it and he gave her head-scritches before she darted away.

He was glad he had added those findable items as everyone wore themselves out finding them, started making their way to bed. Fjord and Jester still seemed cutely-awkward around each other but he pretended to not notice. It was like a dance, blushing galore as they insisted on one another going somewhere first, a direct contrast to the three golden dicks Jester was holding in her arms. They waved him good night eventually, this time with hot chocolate in hands. An hour or so after he let his face truly relax and was glad to let the heartbreak crack across his face. It was tiring. He looked at the bottle and rubbed his face. He was going to need yet another one, maybe two.

He kept eyes and ears out but no one came along as he stopped outside his room. He kept still for far too long. He wondered if he should even risk it but he couldn’t look at his bedroom at the moment. The ninth room beckoned to him.

“Fort, doch nicht vergessen.” He spoke aloud to the gate and let it open as he flew through and closed behind him. He sighed and counted it out. Nein. He walked in and opened the door, looking at the empty form of the pub. He took another glug of his drink.

Slowly as to not mess up he casted Major Image and watched the scene unfold around him. Caleb watching Jester play the piano, Molly and Nott dancing, the drinking, the dance. Jester holding him up as he tried his best to not fall over and then guiding him. He watched himself call her Astrid and watched her catch him and take him to his room. The way he had set up he could even see as she tucked him into bed. The scene played over, the music never changed from the song he danced with her too. Slow, sweet, melancholy.

Tears poured slowly at first, sipping and whispering, “Far too late even when it was too early.”

-

Yasha and Beau snuck out from the lab.

“Did you get the words?”

“I did.”

“Best date ever.”

“Agreed.”

They said the words they heard. Nothing changed. It took them a few attempts before the door opened. They flew up then whispered back and forth.

“I told you he has something up here.”

“I owe you 5 gold then.”

“I’d take a kiss.” Beau offered.

“I’m sure you would.” Yasha smiled, cupping the monks face and kissing her lips softly as they fell into quiet giggles.

“Nice to not be fighting.”

“It is. Now start at 9 or 1?” She asked, Beau hummed, “Flip a coin.”

-

Another floor below that Lucien was on his own, waiting until he heard nothing then went up to Caleb and Veth’s floor and decided to sit a few minutes in the corner. He repeated the cantation in his head. He was sure he would catch them out all meeting on a secret floor, he just had to have the patience to follow the two women up without being caught.

-

“Heads has it. 1 it is.” Beau murmured and they walked in to the room.

They snuck slowly and stealthily into the room. It was a kitchen and living room all at once, sunflowers stood by the glossed over window. They closed the door behind them, sealing the quiet in.

-

Caleb took the place of his self, danced with the form of Jester. It was never going to be as good as the real thing but this drunk it helped. He let her take the lead and spoke all the words he couldn’t possibly say, “I never meant to lose the moment. You’re the best dancer I’ve known. It’s why I can’t dance with you even now you know. You’ll see me. You’ll know I love you, Jester.”

“Astrid?” the ghost whispered, obviously hurt.

He walked to his spot, “Not after now. Not after then.”

The ghost grabbed his hand. It almost felt real. He looked over the room, spotted the dancers still about themselves.

“We should have had plenty more fun in the Nein, Molly.” He called back. Molly smiled. He walked with Jester and she tucked him into bed, “Jester.”

“I’m sure Astrid loves you very much.”

“This was the moment I was sure no memory would match up to you. Not even this one. You see me. This ghost doesn’t but you always will and that’s so unbelievably terrifying.”

She watched him from the door of the room and closed it. He let it play without him again. Silent sobs racked through his body, and he kneeled between sets. Seeing it play without him.

-

Lucien came up and looked at the rooms, the whole wheel cycle. No sound, no people. He couldn’t figure out which to go to. He decided to guess at the middle. The fifth.

He opened the door and closed it behind him then turned to face the room. A jail cell met him. Had he just walked into a trap? No, no one was here. So what else was this? There was no real space around, this wasn’t a make shift court holding space. The room wasn’t well looked after but also not authentic in mistreatment. It was as if it blurred around the edges, outside the cell. Bandages were all around inside the cell. A wire in the lock, ready to pick. Something about this gave Lucien the heeby jeebies.

-

“What else have you found?”

“Honey.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Terrible.”

“Beau?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we leave here? The sunflowers are creeping me out.”

“Why?”

“They mean death… Now we’ve looked I don’t think this him trying to make authentic homes for us. I think this is his family home.”

Beau and Yasha looked around. As soon as she said it, it was as if it became obvious.

They felt like they were intruding instead of exploring. Beau looked out the frosted window and saw the outline of the school. While this gave them some hesitance from more exploring they realised that if this was the first room, each room held similar memories. He’d been hiding this away from them. Whether they were bittersweetly happy memories or soul crushingly sad ones was hid in another room.

-

Lucien wasn’t as sure they were meeting up here but more than a few of them were hiding in here and he couldn’t figure out why, now he needed answers, his patient posture thrown to the wind. He couldn’t possibly be far wrong. He chose room 4 and opened it, walking inside.

He had been in the right. Something was up. This wasn’t enough seats for the Nine though. 3 instead of 5.

He went to inspect the trolley, keeping the door open, ready to leave.

-

“Room 9.” Beau decided and slowly, quietly began opening the door. Conscious that they were intruding in a space Caleb had said to not go. He was still in the wrong for hiding it but he may think it was the Eyes of Nine and attack accordingly.

“Beau. 4 is open.” Yasha whispered. Beau stopped where she was, the door still touching the frame but not completely closed and looked at the door wide open. Dark and clanging.

They walked in.

-

They had an answer.

Soul-crushingly sad it was.

“What is this?” Lucien asked, angry.

Beau was too busy still taking it in to be angry, “This is the Solstryce Academy.”

Shock took over the others. Yasha blinked her stillness away and began inspecting. The rooms smell was disgusting, authentic, an obviously fresh memory. She checked the weapons.

“What is going on here? Don’t lie.”

“This isn’t our secret to tell.” Yasha replied, now infuriated they were all still here.

“It’s our fault for being in here.” Beau reasoned. They watched each other momentarily and decided, “This isn’t for you. We’re stood in a memory. I’m sure you know what Zoran did while you were away. Fairly common in The Empire. This is the room Caleb’s scars came from.”

Lucien couldn’t seem to get his mind around it, “Who put this in here then?”

“Caleb did.” Yasha answered.

Lucien blinked in surprise. A bottle shattering echoed from the barely slithered open door of room 9. All eyes turned to it.

-

First bottle finished Caleb placed it on the floor sitting on the stage, watching the dances, watching others watch them while they drink.

“I nearly lost you.” He whispered, wiping his nose but not the tears off his face, “When I woke up and knew they’d stole you and Fjord and Yasha. That could have killed me. I would give so much to have found you in the caravan. I’m sorry I failed you all. I’m glad you’re happy with him. I hope you are. That’s all I could ever want, blueberry. He has to give you sparks though. You deserve nothing less than the passion of feeling there is nothing else in the world besides you and that moment. Like the way I feel about how we dance. I hope you both do. You should show him the sparks, you know them, they live inside of you. You are so strong. I wish I was brave enough to dance with you but I’d never stop myself telling myself. It would be me, you and the moment and I’d have to tell you and I’m not strong enough to live without you yet. Maybe I’ll never be.”

He stood and drank, placing the new bottle on the stage where he was sitting on the stage.

“I wouldn’t be so scared if I’d have been prepared. If I could have helped you 3. Stopped them. Saved Molly. I could have saved everyone if I was a little smarter and a little braver!” He picked the empty bottle and threw it into the wall at the back of the stage, missing even the ghosts but shattering on the wall, “And now I can’t even keep you all safe here! In my home! WHAT USE AM I?!”

Yasha opened the door first and Caleb spun on his heel to the door. No way, he was just drunker than he thought. The hurt, the heartbreak was etched into every inch of him. The betrayal and the distraught took over as he saw Yasha, Beau and Molly…Lucien. Lucien was watching Molly. His hand twitched. His face looked only curious as he asked softly, “Is that me?”

“No.” Caleb hissed.

“Yes.” Beau answered at the same time.

“Caleb…” Yasha whispered, “What’s going on?”

“You led him into a place YOU are not meant to be in.”

“Caleb, this is Hupperdook.” Beau argued back, trying to change the subject.

Beau was not trying to change subject, she was watching the scene before her and the lack of surprise on Yasha. A golden Jester led a drunk sad Caleb to bed and reassured him. Yasha had been shocked by the rest so this was the only fact not new to her.

Lucien was going up to Molly and there was something there, close to recognition. His eyes drifted up to the dancers starting once more, taking in what was happening finally.

“Caleb…” Yasha tried to reassure and Caleb’s face hardened like stone. Yasha grabbed Beau’s hand as she realised what was about to happen.

“EVERYBODY OUT!” Caleb yelled, throwing the other bottle in another empty spot of the scene.

It suddenly became freezing.

The entire tower came down and his eyes were still on Yasha and Beau. The others hit the snow like feeling like dropping in sleep. They had never seen Caleb that enraged.

Beau felt the jigsaw click into place and watched Jester get up from the snow from the direction of her room and walk over to help Fjord from his, her eyes still on the argument, Lucien’s eyes finally darting between the lot of them. All this happened in a moment.

Caleb’s voice cut through any other attention, “ **You make the dome.** ”

With that, he walked into the snow alone.

Fjord, Caduceus, Veth and Jester all called after him. Veth came up to the 3 of them with furious quick-fire questions, asking where he was off and Jester took it all in a moment.

“If you’re all going to let the squishy wizard walk out there alone, that’s up to you. But not me.” She grumbled at the girls standing still and walked into the snow after Caleb.

Caduceus and Fjord took a moment in confusion and took into account the other 4, who also seemed confused but realised they would be the only people to keep an eye over them.

Lucien smirked over the scene, “Never any peace in paradise.”

“I hope you freeze.” Veth called over her shoulder, then stalled, “…Wait… what does he mean?”

All eyes turned to where Caleb had headed off, the snow and mist already masking the figures in the distance.

“Well, I think we found out that Caleb wasn’t into Astrid anymore.” Beau answered.

There was a couple of seconds pause before Caduceus answered, “Ah, so you know.”

“Know what?!” Those who weren’t in the know asked.

“It’s okay. It’s too late anyway.” Yasha assured, echoing words she heard before.

“You never know.” Lucien sing-songed.

“Oh, shut up, I do.” Beau answered.

Yasha was quiet. She couldn’t stop shivering, they’d need to set up fire soon. Her eyes turned back to where Caleb then Jester had walked. Maybe Lucien was just a twit, maybe he was right, maybe both. Her eyes fell back to Fjord, who was still placing bits and pieces. Stuck watching over the untrustworthy people that actually weren’t involved in this madness.

Regardless, this was going to change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it and it was as sad as I intended but with some happiness too.
> 
> I wanted it open on all ideas of ships.  
> I would love to hear comments but know I don't allow any character/shipping bashing and I know it is an odd subject to not feel a little more like 'they're more fitted' but I wanted this primarily to be about Caleb dealing poorly with the guilt with Veth and his heartbreak about Jester and people finding the 9 rooms.
> 
> I may write more in a works but not as same fic.


End file.
